1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image generation device for generating an image as seen from a given viewpoint within an object space, and an information storage medium.
2. Description of Related Art
An image generation device is known in the art for disposing a plurality of display objects within an object space, which is a virtual three-dimensional space, and generating an image as seen from a given viewpoint within that object space, which is highly popular for enabling players to experience a virtual reality. Taking the example of an image generation device for a driving game, a player manipulates a vehicle (moving body) to cause it to travel over a course within an object space, to enjoy a three-dimensional game.
In such a three-dimensional game, the player plays the game while viewing an image at a given viewpoint within the object space. Therefore, if the viewpoint position and line-of-sight direction move in an unnatural manner, or the movement is not as the programmers had intended, the player will experience an unnatural feeling. If an intended game effect cannot be achieved, the player's concentration on the game will be lost. This is why there is currently a great deal of effort and time being invested in the development of programs that control the viewpoint.